memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nmajmani
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! When editing articles, it's best to use the Show Preview button rather than repeatedly saving changes to see what it looks like. -- Sulfur 19:42, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Image Uploads Please, when uploading images, add links to the text bits ("build the web" and all), and please ensure that you add categories to them also. I've done that for both of the images you uploaded this morning. -- Sulfur 13:06, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Ship in a Bottle Hey there! I'm sorry that I had to object to your nomination of this page for featured article, but as I wrote there already, I feel that not all articles can be made featured articles. I checked Star Trek: The Next Generation The Continuing Mission and Trek The Unauthorized Story behind ST:TNG, but neither books provide any behind-the-scenes insight in the development and production of this particular episode. Perhaps the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion offers some useful information? I don't own that particular reference, so I wouldn't know, but I fear that there simply isn't enough information available to work this article up to the quality required for featured status. Should you work on any other TNG episodes and require "Background information", please contact me and I'll try and find useful information. As you may understand from my website, I have access to lots of behind-the-scenes info; unfortunately just not for this particular episode. Keep up the good work! Ottens 11:56, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Copyvioimage When doing this, make sure to add a 'source', such as . Makes it easier to know where it was taken from. -- Sulfur 02:20, 28 September 2007 (UTC) re:Remastered images Hi, you just informed User:P1 that we prefer images from the "remastered" release of TOS, and that all "original" images are supposed to be replaced. This is clearly not correct. In fact, we decided that we do not want to remove all "old" images from our database. If it is just the same shot in a better image quality then by all means, go and upload the better one. However, we don't necessarily want to see all FX shots replaced by their "modern" counterparts. -- Cid Highwind 20:34, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :I'm so glad Cid said that. I was hoping the "replace all" rules wasn't true...Hossrex 20:43, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::As I already stated on the user's talk page, I was refering to the specific image replacement on that article. I had no intention of replacing every image with a modern counterpart. Again, I am terribly sorry I was unclear, but this was my true intentions behind the statement. --Nmajmani 20:48, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Tomorrow is Yesterday background info Hey. Sorry for the late reply, but I hardly check MA anymore lately. Unfortunately, I have no specific background info on "Tomorrow is Yesterday". I have some behind the scenes references for TNG, DS9 and Voyager, but not on the original series. Sorry I can't help you out. Ottens 13:32, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :That's perfectly ok. It already does have a lot, anyhow, but I think I'll just wing it. Perhaps, there's something in the DVD's...? --Nmajmani 14:11, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Rewrite Hey, while I'm happy to see such enthusiasm, considering All Good Things... is a Featured Article, do you really think a complete re-write is a good use of your time, and good for Memory Alpha? I don't want to discourage you from writing episode summaries, but surely there are better candidates. Also, just so you know, there is not official 'syndicated version'; each network may edit a piece in syndication as they please. Hope this helps. Happy editing. --- Jaz 03:14, 15 January 2008 (UTC)